Of Christmas Sandwiches and Kisses
by Brovaries
Summary: As Christmas grows closer to Garfield, he struggles to find her the perfect gift. Then he finds things that make him believe that Rachel doesn't appreciate him. He turns jealous and they're back to fighting. Can Rachel show him that she likes him?BBRAE.


Happy Holidays! This story is created to help me get over some writer's block and to lift up our BBxRae spirits higher than before!

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans does NOT belong to me. (And please forgive me in advance for those grammar mistakes!)**

* * *

Rachel set her head haphazardly onto the fluffy pillow jammed against the birch headboard and shoved the other feathery pillows on the ground indignantly.

Earlier today was _murder._

_

* * *

(**FlashBack)**_

_He was just refilling the gas tank at the pump when he slammed the car door closed and a crisp, white strip of paper floated out of the glove compartment as if it was waiting to be discovered. _

_Jared S.-677 1290_

_A sudden burst of anger exploded in his mind. The emotions bubbling were unexplainable. Who was this guy?_

_Rachel noticed his diminishing anger when he returned to the apartment morosely setting groceries onto the counter. _

"_What's your deal?" she muttered, taking a sip of herbal tea._

_Garfield looked across the kitchen at her and exhaled. _

"_Uh, who's Jared S.?" he asked, indifferently. Rachel raised an eyebrow and glared. A few awkward moments later she spoke._

"_If you must know, a friend from work," she answered trying to muster up a laidback response. Garfield shrugged and placed a microwavable meal in the freezer. _

"_Oh cool."_

"_Why?" she asked, completely unaware of the slip of paper. Garfield forced out a smile and gulped._

"_Just wondering. I found a stash of your, uh lovers, in the glove compartment. Seems you're popular at work. I'm sure Derek knows about your various "work" friends," shot back Garfield._

_Rachel rose out of her seat and opened her mouth._

"_Actually, Derek and I decided to break up and go our separate ways," Rachel's irritation was growing at a rapid pace. What did he know about her love life? Garfield shot a glance at the clock._

"_Oh, called it quits, huh? Nice. So who are you going to hit next? Jared? Brett? Will you, uh, steal those bases with Connor?" Garfield laughed evilly, oblivious to the fact that he was straying out into a dangerous zone. He could have sworn her eyes turned red. A bitchy blood red. _

"_Garfield I swear to God, you better shut the—"_

"_OH, but lets not forget Malcolm Thompson. The hottie with bleached hair!" he squealed sarcastically. _

_Well this was a rare side of him. _

_Rachel was about to raise a fist. _

"_What the hell is going on with you today?"_

"_Nothing. Just concerned that my freaking best friend is turning into a freaking hussy," Garfield had officially flipped her out. Her reaction was probably going to be worse than PMS. Her facial expression was a dark, "Excuse me?"_

_Rachel suddenly wished to be anywhere but in that kitchen where tempers flared. _

"_Why do you care so much?" she shrieked, completely forgetting about those "Control Your Anger Videos"._

_Suddenly a cell phone rang a show tune. It was Garfield's. Rachel stepped closer to him, sticking her hand in the silverware counter cabinet. Garfield looked at the phone and realized that the company he worked for called._

"_I gotta go." Those were the last words he spoke before dropping the eggs and ducking out into the apartment hallway. _

_Rachel stood on the blue and white tiled floor completely vexed. _

_She sighed and rubbed her temples rhythmically. She went on to pick up a cereal box when she caught a glimpse of something shiny. A burgundy jewelry box was drowned in a heap of tofu bars. Rachel quizzically picked it up only to find her name written on it in black Sharpie marker. A card with a Christmas tree was attached to it. Her anger had died down by this moment and had been replaced with curiosity. She opened it carefully and found a female silver necklace. Rachel tried to suppress a gasp and admired its exhilarating features taking in a breath. She rubbed her fingers over the card and opened it impulsively. The card had a picture of Rachel and Garfield when they were first experiencing adulthood. _

_She just turned eighteen and there they were. His head was rested on her thigh as she sat on a restaurant table with him crouched on a wooden chair, both smiling---a feat that was rare to witness. His face was smeared in icing and her hand relaxed in his hair as he placed his arm on the small of her back. _

_Rachel ran a hand through her hair and looked over the card. _

_It read 'A picture is worth a thousand words….but way more when you're in it.'_

_The emotions that tried to seep out of her were kept stifled. Rachel looked up at the ceiling and ran her eyes over the rest of the paper._

_The card was in deep need of repair despite the touching memories that flooded back. It seemed as if the card giver wrote a long message but erased many times but couldn't decide on what to say. She could make out some words scribbled in it like 'love', 'friendship', and 'beautiful'. Those were many words every girl would love said to them, but….all this time she hadn't even checked to see who the sender of this mighty gift is…but looking at the picture would have made it obvious._

_She flipped over the card and raised both eyebrows. From…._

_Garfield Mark Logan._

"_Oh….damn it," Rachel growled to herself._

* * *

Snatching the embroidered pillows back up from the ground she heard her alarm clock blare. It was only **11:26** **PM.**

Rachel slammed her arm into the manufactured item only to break it. Coils and springs had popped out of the black machine. She felt so…restless but lazy at the same time. She had barely caught a wink of sleep. Thanks to that gift she found, Rachel's thoughts had been nervously racing in her mind. She left it back in the bag under the tofu where she found it and relaxed herself in the warm Jacuzzi. She got him a few gifts. She still wanted her best friend to be happy.

Rachel suddenly heard the garage open and she dug her head deeper into the pillows. Christmas Eve was NOT supposed to be stressing. The holiday season was not a time to be depressed.

She wanted to speak to Garfield. She wanted to reconcile and have him invade her privacy by granting her a hug. As odd as it sounded she just wanted her friend back…with the jealousy gone. She had been a bit green-eyed after Christina Jones had remarked very lewd things about him a few months back. Her comments were unnecessary. But she had a good reason to be jealous…as did he.

Pulling the ebony, silky covers up to her chin, Rachel tucked a lock of black hair behind her hair. She turned her head to face the vanity that held an unlit candle, but oddly enough, an extremely strong vanilla aroma floated around in the air.

She closed her eyes.

**2:04 A.M.**

Garfield flipped on the kitchen light switch and snuck his head into the refrigerator. Garfield jammed some food in his mouth while pulling out two subs to sit on the counter. He suddenly heard footsteps coming and unintentionally thunked his head against the top of the fridge. Garfield grabbed hold of the fridge door for balance and slipped on his foot. What a klutz. He whipped around and slapped his forehead accidentally onto the counter.

"Garfield?" asked a bewildered Rachel. He was sprawled on tile with a knife in his hand and ketchup squirted onto his neck and splattered against everything.

"Uh, it's not what you think," he said with his eyes wide. "I was just making a sandwich, I swear!"

Rachel wearily helped him up causing him to accidentally spurt ketchup onto her sleeping attire.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, running his eyes up and down her body.

"That's a nice pajama you got there," it seemed like he was back to normal. Rachel rolled her eyes. Garfield stood up and glared at the mini Christmas tree he bought and smiled at the lights and star he forced her to put on. Rachel looked on the counter and there were three piles of cheeses ready to be eaten.

Mozzarella, Cottage, and Pepper jack cheese. He was a strange 'vegetarian'.

She turned to look at where he was staring and discovered six presents underneath. Including that jewelry box.

"We need to talk," she spoke slowly. Garfield faced her as she blew a strand of hair from her face. It was the early hours of Christmas Day. A time to be happy and excited, but he felt so rotten.

"Yeah, ha I was a jerk. I'm sorry. I was really stupid to be jealous 'cause whoever you're dating is really lucky to have you. Your love life is _your _love life and heh, not mine---" He was interrupted by a brush of lips against his. "I was so unaware of your feelings and I mean yeah I liked you, but I kept dating guys to try to push you out of the picture and I'm just….really stupid."

He couldn't help but grin. Her expression of emotions was rare lately.

"I'm glad we're spending Christmas together," Garfield smiled.

"Me too."

She turned around swiftly until he grabbed her wrist. She stared, confused.

"You know...I got you a gift," he blurted. Rachel tried to keep an indifferent facial expression. She took a step closer and it suddenly felt as if the room was fifty degrees hotter. Garfield flipped his hair and audaciously hugged her around the waist. He impulsively kissed her and she deepened the kiss.

Feeling distant caused them to feel wretched. It was a good thing to Garfield and Rachel could comfort each other. She ran her fingers through his hair and he lifted her onto the countertop, knocking down bread and tomatoes. She groaned. It was now **2:10 A.M.**

Garfield didn't mention Brett or even Derek. They kept kissing.

"You're….mozzarella…." mumbled Rachel incoherently, in between breaths. He grinned. The scene was unexpected. The two pulled away and Rachel put on a blasé look. Garfield was now sweating and his nervousness almost got the best of him.

"Whoa, you're even hotter than before," smirked Garfield.

She was still sitting on the marble countertop when he spoke, trying to recap what just happened. It wasn't like she was seventeen again. She felt so…out of her zone. Rachel was the rock. The person that didn't show feelings but when she sees Garfield…sometimes she felt as life was perfect.

"I knew you'd fall for me," he teased, entwining his hand in hers. Rachel rested her head against a cabinet and sighed.

"You really make me crazy, you know that?" she muttered. Garfield reached up to kiss her again.

"That's part of the Christmas package." He walked towards the mini tree to pick up his gift to her.

Rachel stared.

"Okay so…I'm a little thirsty. And you must be Sprite 'cause you're making me obey my thirst!" Garfield grinned and handed her the present. She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

He could've sworn that for December it was 100 degrees for just being with the one he loved.

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed! Please review and I promise that my other story- No, We Are Not Happy Campers will be continued in January!

Have a good holiday! I might even make more one-shots while the wait. Thanks for all reviews for my other stories and reviews (I hope) that come in for this one! Please tell me what you liked!

-**PRMS**


End file.
